wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Blazing Rainforests
A Blaze/Jambu shipping. I wanted to try something new (for me at least), so I thought, why not do Blaze and Jambu? Chapter One The Kingdom of Ice was freezing cold. Jambu was shaking violently as his sister, Glory, continued on. "Glory," Jambu whined,"it's so cold. Can we please turn around and go home?" Glory made a face. "I told you already. We have to meet Blaze before we can go home." Jambu groaned. "Fine, but why do we have to look like this?" he said, gesturing his pale blue scales. Glory grabbed a talonful of snow and threw it at him. "For the five-hundredth time, we're in IceWing territory, so we have to look like IceWings." Jambu was silent for a moment. "But your friends didnt' have to-" "Shush.. Do you hear that?" Jambu sidled alongside his sister. "Hear what?" "HOW GOOD IT SOUNDS WHEN YOU'RE NOT WHINING!" Glory yelled. Jambu whimpered. Glory sighed. "Jambu, I'm sorry. I-" "Look!" Jambu pointed at a huge castle made completely of ice that glowed with a strange light. "That's where we want to go. Remember our IceWing names? You're Penguin and I'm Storm. Are you ready?" Jambu nodded. "Alright, let's go." They made their way down the snow drift and Jambu nearly slipped. Glory approached the guards. "Our names are Penguin and Storm. We must speak to Princess Blaze immediately." The guard laughed. "It's going to be Queen Blaze soon." Glory rolled her eyes and made a face. "Of course it is, but the news we carry is very important." The guard nodded and stepped into the hallway. "Follow me. I'll take you to Queen Blaze's room." Glory and Jambu followed the guard until he stopped in front of a large wooden door. "This is as far as I go. Queen Blaze's room is right through here." Glory thanked the guard and he flew back down the hallway. She grabbed the heavy metal ring on the door and pulled. The door opened and inside, on a bed of camel pelts, sat Princess Blaze. As soon as Jambu laid eyes on the beautiful SandWing princess, he felt like his heart was about to jump out of his chest and run away. "Just look at her." Jambu thought to himself. "She's beautiful." Glory cleared her throat. "Oh, I didn't realize you two IceWings were standing there. Can I help you with something?" Blaze asked. "The Dragonets of Destiny are here to meet you, princess." Glory said quietly. Blaze gasped. "They're here! To see me! Glacier doesn't like me leaving the fortress, but if it's something this important, she'll have to understand! Do you really think they'll pick me?!" "I would." Jambu said smoothly. Blaze placed a talon on her chest. "Aww. That's so sweet!" The princess stood up and walked over to where a camel-skin coat was hanging on a walrus tusk. She swung it over her shoulders and buckled the golden clasp in the front. Glory and Jambu walked down a different hallway then the one they came in through. Jambu made sure to try to walk next to Blaze. They exited through a back entrance. They flew to the overpass where the dragonets were waiting to meet her. Blaze was thrilled. "I'm very exited to meet you all! Of course, I'm very convinced that you'll pick me. Isn't there supposed to be a SkyWing?" Glory spoke up. "The SkyWing died as an egg, so I was its..replacement." Glory said, shifting her scales from a pale shade of blue to a brilliant shade of green. Jambu did the same, turning his scales a royal shade of purple, which hinted at his budding feelings for the beautiful SandWing princess. Blaze gasped, seizing Jambu's wing. "Do you think they would still work if someone made me a coat of RainWing scales?" Starflight then interrupted. "One question, Your Majesty.." Starflight said. "How would you do in a duel?" Blaze chuckled. "I'm older than you think, nightwing. I've survived my number of fights." Before any more questions could be asked, a silver disk came flying out of nowhere. It slashed Blaze across the side and she screamed. "No! Where are you? Show yourself!" Jambu yelled, turning dark red. Another disk came flying, but it missed Blaze and cut Tsunami across the wing tip. She snarled, extending her claws. Just then, a huge nightwing landed near the overpass. Chapter Two Glory shouted at him. "What do you think you're doing?!" He looked at her. "My mission, to kill a few of the unessential dragonets of destiny. I was supposed to kill you first, but the problem is, I kind of like you." Glory hissed at him. "Stay away from my friends, Deathbringer!" she growled, baring her teeth. "Relax. I'll make you a deal. I won't hurt you or your friends. If, you let me kill her." He pointed directly at Blaze. Without waiting for an answer, he launched three more disks at Blaze. Clay blasted them with his fire, melting them within seconds. Deathbringer launched two more disks, one didn't hit anything. The other cut Blaze across the side of her neck. Blaze screamed again. Jambu wanted to do something, but couldn't get his legs to move. Glory slammed into Deathbringer's side, knocking off the bag of disks. Jambu finally moved, running at Deathbringer. He slammed his tail into Deathbringer's face, knocking him out. "I did it?" Jambu said to himself."I did it!" "We'll be taking him hostage. He's going to pay for this." Glory growled. Silver specks glimmered in the distance, Glacier and her army. "That's our signal to go." "Sister, I want to stay here for a little while." Jambu declared. "You'll be imprisoned. You'll freeze!" Glory argued. "I want to stay here with Blaze while she heals." Jambu defied. Glory sighed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. But be safe." she yelled as she and the others flew off. WIP Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Romance)